Star Maiden
by Chloe-Felicia
Summary: One week after the final battle against Acnoglogia Lucy embarks on a Journey in search of Aquarius's key and encounters many challenges along the way. Putting her training to the test Lucy uncovers more than just Aquarius's Key, the question is whether or not she can handle it. (Not a Lucy leave FT fanfic.) (Rating may change)(Poll for Lucy pairing is on my profile)
1. Chapter 1: Adventure Begins with A

**Disclaimer: All rights to Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima and only the plot and any other added features are mines. (Unfortunately)**

 **Chapter One: Adventure Begins with A**

Sitting on the train thinking back to a week ago when Acnologia was finally defeated and everybody got back to the guild okay, Lucy had a smile on her face as she looked out the window and hoped that everybody understood that she must do this on her own; finding Aquarius's key was something she had to do. Looking down at the broken key that resided on the necklace she kept close to her heart, she started chuckling at the thought of her team finding her very vague note that was almost the exact same as the one that was left to her by her best friend and partner Nastu, explaining that she would be back in one year, whether she found Aquarius's key before then or not. Using this opportunity to train her skills and get new ones without someone looking out for her.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo said as she randomly popped up next to Lucy.

"No Virgo, no punishment, are my things in the spirit realm?" Lucy conveyed as she looked at Virgo with that familiar loving gaze that only her spirits and Fairy Tail had seen.

"Yes Princess, I have stored everything that you will be needing as well as the books on celestial and star magic that you wanted Crux to look at."

"Thank you, Virgo, you may go now if you wish."

"Then I shall take my leave, Princess."

Smiling at the now empty space Lucy whispered how weird her spirits were before calling out Plu for some company. "Hello Plu." Lucy cooed at the silver keyed spirit.

"Pun, pun." His reply was, still not being able to understand a word he said Lucy wondered if there was a way she could learn to communicate with him and any other spirit with the same type of speech pattern.

"I guess that's something to ask Crux about later then." Lucy thought aloud, Plu looked up at Lucy confused and she shook her head left to right. "Nothing Plu, just thinking of a new skill I could learn." Plu then smiled up at Lucy and started to dance his special dance from his place on her lap. Chuckling at the sight of him wiggling and twirling around, Lucy cooed once again and then stared out the window.

Thinking about the training that Lucy wanted to start she thought that finding a better way to access her keys would be a good start so that they don't get stolen and if they do she could just cut off the link to them and send them back. "Maybe Requip magic, just enough storage space for my keys and any other that I might make a contract with," Lucy whispered to herself as Plu went back to the spirit realm. "Maybe I could create a new way to call upon my spirits as a failsafe, in case my keys do get stolen, instead of requipping them. I'll have to ask Crux about that also." Lucy smiled to herself about all the time she will be spending with Crux and hopes she doesn't inconvenience him in any way. Leaning her head against the window she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Jolting awake as the train stops Lucy looked dazedly out the window to see that the sun was about to set and strained her ears to hear the speaker lacrima. "We are now arriving in Animora Please make your way out in an orderly fashion thank you for riding with us." Lucy got up and took her suitcase from the top luggage compartment and made her way off the train. Walking into the town towards the hill she could see on the other side of town Lucy decided that she would begin her training tonight and go to the local library tomorrow to see if it had anything on celestial magic.

Coming closer to the hill she took a key from her pouch and summoned a spirit. "Open the gate of the sea goat, Capricorn," Lucy called and the space in front of her started to glow and Capricorn appeared before her.

"You summoned me, Lady Lucy?" Capricorn asked her boring with one hand across his chest.

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me meditate on top of that hill over there," Lucy stated pointing in front of her to the hill.

"Of course, Lady Lucy and meditating at night is an excellent way to improve your magical energy, considering how your magic is connected to the stars," Capricorn stated as he walked up the hill with Lucy at his side.

"Yes, I was wondering about that, is there any way for me to concentrate the energy of the stars to somehow power my attacks or to keep out a spirit for longer?" Lucy asked Capricorn as they neared the top of the hill with the stars in clear view.

"There might be a way Lady Lucy but it would only be able to be done at night unless you can somehow attach the energy to something physical and use it to replenish your magic," Capricorn stated looking down at his key holder proudly for thinking of such a strategy.

"Thank you, Capricorn after I get into a workout and research routine I will consider it more," Lucy said, sitting herself down and crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees.

"Now Lady Lucy I want you to be able to meditate with your eyes open and even during battle, by the time we complete your training this should come easily to you." Capricorn started to explain. "Now close your eyes and imagine your magical container, feel your magic pulsing through your veins and start to expand it, make the pulsing's larger," Capricorn explained to Lucy.

Sweat was starting to drip down her forehead as a faint glow of gold started to form around her. Beginning to glow brighter and brighter more sweat started to drip down Lucy's face and she started to breath deeper. Pushing and pulling her magic in and out of her feeling the way it affected her magical container.

"Now hold it their Lady Lucy. Hold your magic in that place for as long as you can." Lucy faintly heard Capricorn, now it was like she was underwater, no longer able to hear the outside world clearly. Falling deeper into the waves of her magic until she longer could. Lucy gasped and fell back to the floor breathing heavily.

"Well done Lady Lucy, you were able to keep that hold for half an hour." Capricorn appraised her, looking confusedly up at him still from her place on the floor she spluttered up at him.

"What, it was really that long?" Capricorn looked down at her and explained that meditation could sometimes mess with someone's sense of time and that she should ask Horologium for an alarm to be set next time.

Slowly standing up Capricorn helped her back down the hill and then went back to the spirit realm. Walking through the town sluggishly with her suitcase that Capricorn had carried down the hill for her, Lucy looked for a hotel to stay in for the night.

Waking up to sore muscles was not a new thing for Lucy, running after Natsu and Gray at the guild and trying to stop them from destroying everything was something that Lucy use to do daily and the only thing that could help sore muscles was a relaxing bath.

Walking across her hotel room to her suitcase she got out her towel and her clothes for the day. With that on her arm, she walked into the bathroom and started filling up the tub and adding strawberry bubble bath that she found. Lucy summoned Plu to join her and continued with her morning routine.

"Okay Plu I'm off," Lucy called as Plu went back to the spirit realm and she walked towards the town library. Humming as she walked Lucy took note of everything she passed and decided to stop in a bakery on the way for breakfast.

It was a cute little corner bakery called Baking Goods. "Hello dear, how may I help you today?" an old man behind the counter said, he looked frail and had on a black apron.

"Can I please have an apple and cinnamon muffin and a strawberry smoothie if you sell them?" asked Lucy as she smiled at the old man.

"Of course, dear it'll be right out, you're lucky you came today or else you wouldn't have been able to get that smoothie." The old man said kindly before going into the back. Sitting in the chair by the window Lucy grabbed a notebook out of her small backpack and double checked what she wanted to consider today.

"That's a lot of words there dear, are you writing a book.?" The old man appeared with her muffin and smoothie.

"Oh no, well yes but that's not what this is. This is just some things that I want to do in the next year or so." Lucy stated before thanking the man for her breakfast. "How much do I-?" Lucy was interrupted by a crash from the back room and it didn't take her long to run towards the sound.

Lucy saw a young girl maybe a few years younger than her being surrounded by what appeared to be six robbers and she jumped straight into action. "Open, gate of the golden bull Taurus." She called and a gold flash of light appeared before everyone's eyes as Taurus appeared beside her.

"Hello Luuucy, how about a smooch?" called Taurus in his usual drawl while wielding his axe.

"Taurus go for the right, I'll take the left," Lucy stated as she equipped her star dress form. Running towards the left Lucy swung her whip towards the one closest to her and Taurus swinging his axe at the ones on the right. After tying up the first one she punched him in the gut and he fell towards the floor unconscious. The second one started firing the gun in his hands and magic bullets fired out, jumping out of the way quickly Lucy landed close to the man farthest from the door and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

Turning around to look at the second man again you could see he was nervous, taking a quick glance at Taurus to see that he only had one left as well and had the upper hand she turned her eyes back to her opponent and cracked her whip against the floor. Slowly taking a step forward then the man started shaking and firing his magic fuelled gun. Now Lucy started running towards him dodging bullets as they flew towards her, coming closer to the man she launched herself at him and punched him straight in the jaw. His head flew back and he landed unconscious on the floor. Turning towards Taurus in time to see him hit his opponent on the head rendering yet another unconscious.

"Nice work Taurus, thanks for your help," Lucy called out to him as he turned towards her smiling.

"Anytime Luuucy, I'll always protect that rocking body of yours." Taurus cried out as Lucy sent him back to the spirit realm to rest. Equipping from her star dress she called for Virgo to tie up the robbers with magic cancelling ropes and waited for the rune knights to take them away.

"Oh, thank you miss, thank you so much." The old man cried as Lucy turned towards him to see him at the door with the young girl from earlier in his arms.

"No problem sir, I was happy to help," Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"No, I have to repay you somehow." The man said.

"It's fine sir, this is my job as a mage from Fairy Tail after all," Lucy said winking at the man and girl before the rune knights showed up and Lucy gave them a full report of what happened.

"Well, Miss Heartfilia it seems that you are not as incompetent as the rest of your guild." One of the knights said as they started taking the robbers away, Lucy sweat dropped after hearing this and went to pick up her belongings and breakfast before walking away.

"Wait, Miss." Lucy turned to see a kid that she hadn't noticed before.

"Yes?" She said leaning down the be eye level with the kid she now realised was a boy.

"Thank you for saving my sister." He said with a big smile on his face. "What's Fairy Tail?" he asked, staring at her confusedly.

"Fairy Tail is a magic guild that mages can join for work that requires magic to do," Lucy said as she looked at the boy. "We never leave a job unfinished, and we always help those who need it." Lucy continued as the boy was still staring at her. "There are many different mages who do all sorts of magic, every mage has strengths and weaknesses but when you're in a guild, people will have strength in the moments when you don't. That's what being in a guild is, in a guild, you will never be alone." Lucy finished as she stood up and started walking away, the boy still staring in awe at Lucy's explanation suddenly snapped out of it and yelled after her.

"Where is Fairy Tail Miss Lucy?"

"Magnolia," Lucy yelled back as she continued walking waving behind her at the boy.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys and tell me what you think. Also, I didn't want this story to be romance based but I would like Lucy to end up with someone, I have put a Poll up on my profile with all the "ships" for you to choose from, if some get many votes I might write another fanfic with them as the ship. Anyway, until I decide for certain who Lucy will end up with or until a ship gets the most votes the poll will stay open until I announce otherwise.**

 **Also, I want to focus on the training for the first few chapters and once Lucy gets into a routine and I state everything that I want her to be able to do/ develop I will get into the search for Aquarius and other gate keys.**

 **Thank you, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starry Legends

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Chapter Two: Starry Legends**

* * *

Arriving at the library Lucy walked up to the Lady at the desk and asked her where the Magic section was. The disgruntled old lady pointed her to the east side of the library and then looked back down at the book she was reading without a single word. Heading east Lucy passed by magic books of all sorts, rune magic, requip magic, maker magic, finally arriving at the section labelled star magic Lucy wondered down the aisle looking for something on celestial wizardry. Lucy spotted an old book covered with dust covering the title, picking it up and wiping the dust off the title read 'Ancient Legends of the Stars.' Taking the book to a table set off to the side, Lucy got out her notebook and called upon Crux to discuss the book.

"Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux," Lucy called out as an old silver cross appeared cross-legged hovering in the air. "Hello, Grampa Crux how are you this morning?" Lucy asked as she startled him awake.

"I'm doing just fine Lucy; how may I help you today?" Crux asked resting his hands on his knees.

"I just found this book and I was wondering if you could help me go through it, just to see if there are any facts about these stories or if there is magic that you have any knowledge on in here," Lucy stated as she showed Crux the book.

"Of course, I can help but there may be somethings that I cannot tell you since it is about the ancient times," Crux said as he settled beside Lucy and opened the book up to look. Skimming through the book for something useful or relating to Celestial Magic.

 _The Story of the Star Maiden_

 _There was once a celestial mage, brave, beautiful, and daring but all of that was outshined by the love and care that she had for her celestial spirits, so much so the Celestial King himself came out to see her. Moved by her devotion towards her spirits he gave her a sacred task. This task was to guard the celestial spirits and protect them from those who intended harm upon them. To keep them out of reach from the ones who mistreated them and to offer them a contract with her, in the contract it is promised that she will protect them and never order them to do an unforgivable act. In returned the King offered her a place among the stars once she passes on from her mortal life, a place to look over her beloved spirits and to give them guidance in time of need, her very own constellation, though she wouldn't be a spirit, she would have an eternal afterlife with the Spirit King._

The story was short and didn't offer any more information but Lucy became fascinated by it and asked Crux if there was any truth to it but because of celestial law, he couldn't divulge that information to her because if it were, in fact, true then only the Celestial King himself could tell her.

Copying everything that she thought was useful down into her notebook she then put the book back and continued looking. She spotted book called 'Basic Star Magic' and picked it up, she wondered if because her magic was in such close relation is she could learn some of the spells. Taking the book back to Crux they started working of some of the spells, breaking them down and memorising the incantations. There were a couple of hyperactive spells that Lucy also wanted to learn so that Urano Metria wasn't the only one she had at her disposal. Lucy then called out Gemini and asked if they could copy inanimate objects.

"Well since you've had your second origin unlocked we should be able to," Gemi said,

"Yes, but we can only take the forms of certain objects we don't know which ones yet," Mini said.

"Do you think you could try taking the form of this book?" Lucy asked holding the book up to them, "just until I can copy everything I might need."

"We'll try Miss Lucy but we can't guarantee anything." Gemini said and they both touch the book, keeping their hands on it as they started to flash a bright gold, sweat started to appear on their blue foreheads. A couple of minutes passed and Lucy was starting to think that it wouldn't work until they suddenly transformed into the book. "It took us awhile because there was a lot of information to copy Miss but we have done it." The Gemini sounding book spoke as it open and shut to show as they spoke.

"Well done you two, I'm so proud of you," Lucy said clapping her hands together but was shushed by the cranky old lady from when she walked in. Waving in apology she whispered to Gemini to keep the book in their reserves and that they could go back.

Packing up her stuff and sending Crux back to the spirit realm she made her way out of the Library in search of an open clearing in the nearby forest to start her physical training with Loke, she didn't want to cause any damage to the town like some of her guild mates and she also didn't want to have anyone observing her in case some people got anxious. Comin to a stop in what appeared to be an empty field with trees surrounding the area and grass upon the ground Lucy called out Loke.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo," Lucy called out and Loke appeared before her in the empty field.

"Your Lion in shining armour has come gorgeous." Loke bowed and winked at her and Lucy wondered if she was going to regret asking for his help.

"Loke, I was wondering if you could teach me some combat skills while I'm training this year. I think it would help with my Star Dress, make it more efficient you know," Lucy asked looking at him as he raised his hand up and took her own with it.

"Why of course my Princess I shall do anything you ask of me." He said bringing his lips down to where he was holding her hand. Lucy was rethinking her choice as she sweats dropped, pulling back her hand she awaited his instruction.

"Okay beautiful you've pretty much got kicking down so I want to focus on your punching," Loke said as he stood back up and walked a few paces away from her. "First I want to see how you punch. Your speed, your strength and whether your hand position is right."

"You want me to punch you?" asked Lucy in a reluctant tone, she didn't want to hurt her spirits but she also knew that Loke could defend himself from her.

"Yes essentially, practice makes perfect after all,"

"okay if you're sure," making a fist she pulled back and pushed as hard as she could be aiming towards Loke's chest only for him to catch it last second effortlessly.

"We have to work on your fist and strength but your speed is fine for now." Loke then instructed her on how to make a perfect fist so she didn't brake anything and then told her to punch his hands as he held them up for her.

After punching him for a while he started on some exercises for her to do, push-ups, sit-ups, crunches; Loke also instructed her to go on morning runs from now on and to go until she can't; to start off with. Holder type mages tend to neglect their bodies and Lucy was now starting to see how that was a mistake and how she should have taken Natsu up on his physical training when she had the chance.

Once Lucy had finished all the exercise's that Loke had set up she laid on the forest floor huffing and puffing and Loke kneeled to hand her a bottle of water. "Well done Lucy, I'm impressed with how much you did considering it's the first day of physical training." Lucy looked up at him and smiled taking the water bottle from his hand and chugging down a huge gulp. She sighed at the feeling of the cold liquid sliding down her throat and through her chest.

"Thanks for the help Loke," Lucy said as she started to sit up and wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"No problem, I'm happy to help, see you tomorrow Princess," Loke said as he went back to the spirit realm. Looking up into the sky Lucy saw that it was turning orange so she got up and started walking through town.

Lucy started walking up the hill that she had been to just yesterday as the sun was starting to set. With the information from earlier today running through her head and her muscles sore from starting her training with Loke earlier today, she walked until she reached the place where she meditated the day before.

"Open, gate of the twins Gemini," Lucy called as she reached the top of the hill just as the first star became visible to the sky. "Gemini could you please take the form of the book that you copied earlier I would like to see if I could learn some of the spells."

"Of course, Miss Lucy," they chimed together as the book took their place. Lucy took the book into her hands and opened it to look at some basic spells.

 _Before learning how to wield Star Magic you first must be able to be connected to the stars by absorbing star dust, you can do this by meditating at night to draw in the stars power. After doing this try to take the power that you have absorbed and turn it into corporeal form on a concentrated area such as your fist. Doing this will ensure that you can call upon the star magic and combine it with a spell._

Reading it over once more Lucy sent Gemini back to the spirit realm. Lucy knew that she would be able to the meditating with no problems at all but she had her concerns about turning the energy into corporeal magic power. Knowing she wouldn't be able to meditate longer than she had yesterday Lucy didn't bother asking Horologium to set an alarm, but she did call out Capricorn because this meditating session would be about absorbing energy instead of emptying and expanding her containers.

"Open, gate of the sea goat, Capricorn," Lucy called as she held out his key in front of her and he appeared with a golden flash of light.

"Lady Lucy, how may I help you?" Capricorn asked bowing.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to absorb energy from the stars and turn it into a corporeal form of magic power?" Lucy asked looking up at him as he stood up straight.

"Of course, My Lady, please take a seat on the ground as you did yesterday and listen to my voice." He instructed, Lucy then took the same position as yesterday and closed her eyes.

"Instead of pushing magic power that already resides inside yourself out, you are going to try feeling the energy that the stars are exuding and start to pull it into your body." Capricorn started explaining, "feel the way the stars move, move your magic the same way, once your mind and magic are coordinated with the movement and the energy of the stars you may start pulling it towards your magical core. Feel it fill your core up." Lucy listened to Capricorns voice start to pull away much like yesterday, yet still different.

Breathing deeply, she followed his instruction, she could feel her magic core beginning to fill with a new kind of power yet like the one she already has. Sweat dripping down her forehead from pulling in the energy she could feel herself starting to tire out, but she kept it up focusing on her magical core instead of the fatigue that was rising from the day's activities.

Finally collapsing on the ground Lucy stared up at the starry sky above breathing heavily. "Lady Lucy, how are you feeling?" Capricorn asked as he stood over her.

"I've never felt closer the stars as I do right now." Lucy laughed out as she turned her eyes towards Capricorn who was staring at her fondly, still breathing heavy she sat up and tried to gather herself enough to try turning her new-found energy into magic power.

"I would suggest waiting at least an hour before attempting that Lady Lucy," Capricorn said as he went back to the spirit realm. Waving after him Lucy thanked him for all his help. Standing up she started making her way back to the Inn that she was checked into thinking that she could try what the book said once she got back.

Arriving back at the Inn Lucy made her way towards her room and set her backpack on the dresser, smiling at the exciting first official day of training that she had, first the bakery incident and things just kept getting more interesting from there. Opening the window to allow fresh air to flow through the room she sat upon the bed and started to centre the energy that she had collected earlier in the palm of her hand. Pushing it into the hand the way she would into her keys she started to concentrate on just keeping the magic in her hand but it kept slipping and struggling to move past it to a key she was not holding.

After five minutes of attempting to just keep the magic in her hand Lucy let go of the connection and took a deep breath. Not being used to caster magic Lucy was beginning to think that learning it would be a lot harder then she thought but she was determined to at least see a spark of the magic that the book described before she went to sleep.

Once again, she concentrated on her magic and centred it around her palm but this time she let it go further the way it wanted to go, she would trust her magic. Letting the magic slip into her fingertips she opened her eyes to see a flow of shimmering gold surrounding her fingers and going no farther. Moving her fingers to see that the magic followed Lucy smiled happy with herself for taking this small step to improving. Collapsing on her bed from exhaustion Lucy closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone thanks for reading, what do you think so far and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me, if I implement them into my story I'll make sure to give you a shout-out! Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile. I was wondering whether I should have put in the Star Maiden story but I think that if I reveal it now and have more on it further down the line it should be okay.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sensing Arrows

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail**

 **AN: okay I must work on making my chapters a bit longer and maybe putting more descriptions into some parts that I have been leaving out. I also should work on not getting ahead of myself and take it slowly, I don't want Lucy to become crazy powerful but more focused on having more techniques at her disposal so she can outsmart her opponents.**

 **Chapter Three: Sensing Arrows**

Waking up to Horologium's key alarm, Lucy took hold of the key and knew that it was 5 am. Lucy groaned as she rose from her bed and dragged herself towards her suitcase in search of today's outfit. Deciding to go with some yoga pants and crop top for her first-morning jog she quickly changed, grabbed a water bottle and her keys just in case, Lucy started stretching while planning out the route she was going to take on her run.

Once she got down into the lobby she started jogging on the path that would lead her to the forest opening that Lucy started training with Loke in yesterday, on her way down there she saw a small magic shop wanting to go in she sped up towards the forest, finally getting to the centre of the empty field Lucy started stretching again so that her muscles wouldn't be sore later that day when she trained with Loke. After stretching she then started sprinting back into town and towards her hotel room, once she got back to her room Lucy nearly collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and drank her entire water bottle.

Heading into the bathroom to have a cold shower and to do her usual routine Lucy started humming as she had a good feeling about what the day would bring.

Later out in the empty field, she called out Loke to continue with her exercises and punching, wanting to push herself today she did more than what she did yesterday, not by a lot but if she were to increase her exercises little by little every day then she would improve at a much faster rate.

"Ready Loke?" Lucy said getting into a defensive position. After seeing him nod she launched herself towards him with her fists raised.

* * *

 _Back at the guild two days ago._

"Yo Luce, Gramps gave us permission to go on a simple job so that you can pay your rent," Natsu yelled as he climbed through the window, Happy at his side. Looking around he noticed that Lucy was nowhere to be seen and was confused because he hadn't seen her at the guild that morning and she always comes to the guild at least once a day.

"Lushi, are you here?" Happy called out as he flew around the room, "do you have any fish?" asked Happy as he continued looking. Natsu just looked at a piece of paper resting on Lucy's bed and slowly walked over to it, picking it up he felt his heart pound in his chest as he read it.

 _Hey, guys,_

 _I hope you understand but this is just something I must do on my own._

 _I'm going to go find Aquarius's key and I'll be gone for a year._

 _P.S The next chapter of my novel is on my desk make sure that Levy gets it._

"Natsu, what's taking so long?" Gray asked as his head popped up through the fireplace.

"Yes, I would like to get to the train station," Erza said as she appeared sitting at Lucy's dining table. Without a word, Natsu passed the note over to Erza and started pacing the room, with Happy flying over to read the note over Erza's shoulder. Gray dusted off his pants and came up behind Erza to read it as well, Nastu was still pacing around the room as Erza set the note down.

"I'm going after her," Natsu declared as he started walking towards the window, "I'm going to help her," he then said as he neared to window.

"Nastu you idiot, she said she wanted to do it alone we have to respect that," Gray claimed as he pulled Natsu away from the window by his shoulder.

"What if something happens to her huh? I can't just wait a year to see if she's okay," He shouted.

"You think that I'm not worried too? I'm terrified, but that doesn't mean we should go after her, we need to have faith in her abilities, she can take care of herself Natsu no matter how much we don't want to admit it." Gray said exasperatedly but Nastu was no longer listening and yet again headed towards the window.

"Come on Happy." He didn't notice Erza come up behind him until it was too late, she hit him on the head and he fell unconscious.

"He wasn't going to listen to us and probably still won't when he wakes up, at least this will give Lucy a head start," Erza explained to Gray as she looked over at him, Gray had looked down at his pyromaniac rival and understood that they could only do so much before he eventually tried to follow their teammate.

"We should take him and the note to the guild, Master should be able to keep him there for the time being." He said as he lifted Nastu up over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Erza quietly followed him with the note but soon stopped to grab the chapter on Lucy's desk to give to Levy, then they both left the apartment to take that dreaded walk to the guild.

With Lucy present time.

* * *

Picking herself up off the ground Lucy put herself back into a defensive position. "Lucy are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Loke asked as he stood back.

"I'm sure, I'm not going to stop until I can't keep going," Lucy said back breathlessly,

"You are about to fall where you stand, improvement takes the time you shouldn't push yourself too much," Loke said and walked over to get the drink bottle lying on the ground near Lucy's backpack silently refusing to continue until she has at least rested for a short time. Grumbling as she sat on the ground Lucy grabbed the drink bottle from Loke's hand before taking a huge gulp.

"We should move on to a different town soon, I was thinking of leaving tonight after my meditation and sleeping on the train," Lucy said as she stood back up again to face Loke, drink bottle still in hand. Loke nodded his head and said that it was a good idea. "I have to throw the guild off my tracks so once we leave the next town it'll have to be by foot and I'll ask Horologium if he can take me some of the ways."

"Are you sure you want to go on foot? It's a lot safer to go by train." Loke said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure, besides it'll let me have a chance to see how all of you can help me when it comes to camping out, I've never had the opportunity to see how well you guys do at survival and stuff," Lucy said back, nodding to herself. "Besides it's not like I will never take the train again it's just for now."

Loke looked back at her still unsure but when seeing the determination on her face he knew that she was not going to change her mind. "Okay fine, but you have to carry your own suitcase if you want to 'experience outdoors' you can't have Virgo carry anything unnecessary," Loke said and Lucy looked up in alarm,

"What, but I said that I wanted to figure out how well my spirits do with survival techniques," Lucy said,

"Sorry, Lucy but this will also be a part of your training, working on your muscles and cardio and to do that you are going to have to increase the weight of your bags every day as well as the distance you walk, not to mention that you still have to do your morning jog," Loke stated looking quite proud of himself, Lucy looked at him in disbelief, this was the person that just said that she shouldn't overdo anything.

Groaning Lucy fell back on the ground and laid there for a few minutes, "Before we leave I want to go look at the magic shop that I went passed by on my run this morning. It was small but it might have a silver key in there or even a book about celestial magic that I might not have read." Lucy then looked up at Loke who had taken a seat beside her.

"Sounds like a plan, you want me to go with you?" he asked

"No that's okay, I'll take Plu with me." Lucy laughed a bit, "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, I was thinking we could work on your dodging, your speed is great so you have that down but we have to work on applying it to your defence." Loke explained, "but for now let's just work on dodging. I think Sagittarius could be helpful here."

"Okay but how exactly?" Lucy questioned and grabbed Sagittarius's key.

"Well, I think it would be beneficial for you to be able to sense a moving target from different distances," Loke explained and Sagittarius popped up with his signature salute,

"I'm ready to serve my lady."

"Hey Sagittarius, we were wondering if you could help me with my training, Loke can fill you in on the details," Lucy said as she walked over to her bag to put her keys inside.

"Sagittarius, I was thinking that you could help improve on Lucy's dodging by you shooting arrows at her, not lethal ones that pierce the skin but ones that would sting if she were to get hit." At that comment, Lucy looked up at Loke,

"What?" she asked him,

"Well, I think if the thought of it hurting if you got hit would make you concentrate more if there were no danger at all you wouldn't be afraid to get hit," Loke stated proudly as Lucy looked at him a little fearful at how he was acting,

"Is Virgo or Aquarius putting you up to this?" Lucy asked if that is the case I just know that my butt is going to be the main target, she thought to herself and then sweat dropped.

"No, I just think that this would motivate you more and if you were focused on the arrows instead of the dodging you wouldn't get tired as quickly, now let's begin," Loke said as he moved over to Lucy's bag and Lucy moved into the centre of the field while Sagittarius moved into the tree line so it would be difficult to see him.

In the middle of the field Lucy was in a defensive stance waiting for the first non-lethal arrow, out of no-where she felt a sting on her left shoulder and made to grab it.

"Lucy, pay attention, remember to sense the arrow and where it is coming from," Loke called out just as another hit her in the leg.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Lucy called back out to him, "shouldn't you have taught me that before throwing me into the field?"

"Adapting to your situation is something that you will have to learn, now figure it out." Lucy heard him say, how could she figure out how to sense them, it wasn't like she had dragon slayer senses or anything; Lucy thought as another arrow hit her in the hand.

She didn't have her keys on her so she couldn't communicate with her spirits to see where the arrow was coming from, she couldn't meditate to dodge although it might repel them. Lucy was running through a list of possibilities in her mind as she tried to ignore the stinging arrows she was getting hit with.

Lucy couldn't just instantly increase her senses to be able to tell, there wasn't anything that she could think to do to be able to dodge the arrows except to use her star dresses and this was physical training, it had nothing to do with magical practice, unless. Lucy continued to think as her body started to sting even more.

"Come on Lucy think, how could you sense the arrows?" Loke shouted at her and suddenly Lucy came up with an idea, she closed her eyes and started meditating like Capricorn told her except that instead of pulsing her magic to empty her magic core she expanded a thin layer of her magic into the air and only stopped once it hit the tree line. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open keeping the connection to her magic that was released into the air she could sense everything that was in that surrounding.

Leaning to the right just in time for an arrow to fly past her left shoulder, Lucy looked towards Loke with a smile to see that he was smiling back at her, she jumped up as another arrow was aimed at her feet. Lucy kept dodging as the arrows got faster but when they came at her too fast she started getting hit with the arrows and that was when Loke said it was enough. Pulling the magical field that she had up around her back into her container Lucy collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"I'm surprised that you thought to do that, it wasn't what I was expecting but impressive all the same," Loke said as he handed her yet again a drink bottle.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Lucy asked hoping that his idea would be less taxing on her body and magic.

"I don't know, but I knew you would figure something out," Loke said while laughing a bit, Lucy just stared at him for a few seconds blinking.

"what?" she finally asked,

"Well, I didn't really think that far ahead, so I decided to wing it." He said rubbing the back of his head, Lucy then stood up to face him.

"You decided to what?" she yelled at him angrily

"Well, would you look at the time I'm late for a date bye," Loke said suddenly then disappeared and left Lucy yelling into an empty space. Turning to Sagittarius who looked a little nervous,

"Did you know that he was winging it?" Lucy asked him in a demanding voice,

"My lady it appears that I am late for something as well." He saluted suddenly and yet again Lucy was yelling into an empty space by another of her spirits. Her shoulders dropped suddenly and she sighed and started walking back over to her bag to get ready to head back into town.

Once into town, she headed back to the inn to take another shower, before packing up all her things and asking Virgo to store them in the celestial realm. Walking down to the front desk to hand back her room key before walking towards the little magic shop that she ran by that morning.

"Open, the gate of the little dog Nikora." Lucy called out and Plu appeared on the ground in front of her, "Hey Plu want to go to the magic shop with me?" Lucy cooed at the snowman looking dog before picking him up and walking towards the shop.

A bell rang above her as she stepped through the shop's doors and they closed right behind her, looking around she spotted some magical books and decided to scan through them to see if there was anything useful.

"Hello Missy is there anything I can help you with?" asked an old lady up at the counter, walking up with Plu in her arms she asked if there were any celestial spirit keys on sale. "Well I do have two silver keys but you have to buy them together, they are tied by a magic string that I couldn't remove." The old lady then pulled out two silver keys that had the symbols of Hydra and Hydrus on them, no wonder they were tied together considering how they relate to one another, Lucy thought to herself as she excitedly asked for the price. "80,000 jewel their Missy," the shop keeper explained and Lucy went into shock.

"80,000 jewels?" she asked reluctantly she pulled out the bag of jewels and set it on the counter. I could pay an entire month's rent with that money, Lucy thought miserably but it soon turned to excitement as the old lady handed her the keys. "Hey Plu, do you think I should make a contract with them today?" she asked him as they left the shop and started heading towards the train station.

"Pun, Pun," he said and started dancing along the sidewalk as they walked.

"I think so to," Lucy said, once they got to the train station Plu went back to the spirit realm and Lucy walked up to the ticket stand.

"Hello, can I get a ticket to somewhere that would take at least eight hours to get to, it doesn't matter where," Lucy said as the young boy at the stand stared at her weirdly. Handing her the ticket and looked at the time she would be getting on and discovered that she had two hours to kill and decided to go to the hill to meditate.

Getting to the top of the hill Lucy took the stance that Capricorn taught her and started to empty her magical containers, concentrating on her magic, making it pulse by pushing and pulling. Sweat coming out of her forehead and started to drip down her nose as the time started to draw near to her limit. Stopping just before she didn't have any magic left in her container so that she could walk back to the train station after some rest. Taking hold of Horologium's key, she silently asked him to set an alarm for another half hour, once she got a response she fell into a light sleep to get her strength back.

Waking up to Horologium's alarm Lucy checked the time and saw that she had at least forty minutes to make it back to the station, knowing she could make it in half the time Lucy walked in a slow pace taking in the scenery on the hill. Half an hour later Lucy arrived just as her train was pulling into the station and made her way onto the train to find a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **AN: Big thanks to Oldtime Scribe, L1K3ATURTL3D0, Martyn and Uchida Akira for reviewing my story. Btw I didn't really know how Lucy was going to sense those arrows aha I really did wing it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Equipment

**AN: Sorry that this update is late but I'm in my last few weeks of school and that has all my attention atm, but as soon as school ends I will have all the time in the world to work on my fic until around January. P.S sorry that this chapter is so short.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Only the plot and scenarios are mine the rest belongs to Mashima!**

 **Chapter Four: Equipment**

Hitting the ground woke Lucy up and she realised that the train had stopped and that she had fallen off the train seat. Picking herself up off the floor she grabbed her bag and checked to make sure all her stuff was still there before making her way towards the train exit. Walking out of the station she walked into the town and saw that it was a very poor town and didn't look like it had much in it but she headed towards an open area, it looked like a very poor constructed park and Lucy then started doing all the exercises that Loke had showed her.

Sweat was pouring off Lucy's face once she finished the workout, but she noticed how she could still stand and walk around unlike yesterday. After finishing her drink, she got ready to make a contract with her new spirits. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open gate of the water serpent and water snake, Hydra and Hydrus." Two blue haired children around Wendy's age appeared in the space in front of her.

"Hello mistress, I'm Hydra and this is my brother Hydrus." The blue-headed girl said and they both bowed.

"Oh no, no you don't have to do that, you can call me Lucy. I was wondering if you wanted to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked as the bent down to their height with a smile on her face, they both looked at her in awe for a moment before softly smiling at her, Lucy furrowed her brows.

Hydra and Hydrus looked at each other before turning back to Lucy, "Of course we will make a contract with you, we can transform into small snakes who can breathe under water and use some water magic, we can also make it rain but that takes up a lot of magic depending on how big the area is; we are available every day except for twice a month. We look forward to working with you, we've heard a lot about you, Miss Lucy." They said before they disappeared.

"Wait a minute, what have you heard," Lucy yelled as they disappeared giggling, sweat dropping Lucy got worried about what was being said about her in the spirit realm.

Walking down the path that leads to this towns magic shop Lucy decided to stop in there while she was passing through the town. Coming to a stop at the entrance she looked up at the sign and it read 'Mysterious Magics' and Lucy made her way through the door, hearing the bell above her as she made her way through the isles looking for something that could help her. "Hello young lady are you looking for something specific?" asked a middle-aged woman.

"Hi, actually do you have any Celestial spirit keys?" Lucy asked as she headed towards the counter where the woman stood.

"Celestial keys, none that I am a where of dear." She replied, Lucy, looked disappointed for a second before smiling again and said that she would look around some more.

Walking up one of the isle's Lucy saw a beginner's guide to requip magic, smiling she picked it up and saw that it came with an upper armband and Lucy looked to see that is was a part of learning requip magic. After looking around a couple more minutes Lucy went to pay for the requip pack.

Walking through the run-down town Lucy gathered up supplies to be ready for walking through the forest that was at the edge of the town, purchasing food for Virgo to store and camping gear. Lucy was just about to start heading out when she walked by a blacksmith's and saw some of the designs through the window. Walking through the door Lucy heard a repetitive clang resounding through the workshop and started making her way towards it,

"Excuse me, is there anyone here?" Lucy called out as she walked towards the clanging sound. The clanging stopped, and Lucy could hear heavy footsteps making their way towards her.

"What's a little lady like you doin' in a place like this?" A big burly man said as he stood over Lucy and looked down at her. Smiling up at him as she detected a ruff accent she responded,

"I saw some of your designs through the window and wanted to see if you had anything on sale today." The man looked a little startled at Lucy's confident tone of voice,

"What if I do? What exactly are ye looking for?" He leaned up against the beam that was beside him

"Well I usually work with whips but those aren't really good for close combat." Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment, while the man started assessing her, looking at her up and down with an amused look; like he saw something funny. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked as she noticed that he hadn't said anything

"Just don't seem the type to know how to wield weapons." He said and started chuckling, Lucy furrowed her brows,

"I know enough." Was all she said, still laughing the man turned and started walking from the direction he came from, not knowing what to do Lucy just stood there.

"Are you coming or not?" The red-headed man said, and he made his way through the workshop, ducking under beams as he went, Lucy smiled and followed him.

Walking around the corner where he was working before Lucy saw sketches of designs and the man gestured for Lucy to look at them, "If you see something ye like just yell little lady," and with that, he went back to work.

Lucy looked at the designs and saw a whip split off into three sections at the end, "Excuse me sir but what about this whip here?" Lucy asked as she grabbed it off from the wall and walked back to the huge man.

"That one there is the only one like it, the end splits into three but can also become one again." He said as he took the weapon from Lucy and showed her, bringing his hand up he flicked his wrist and the end snapped in one. Waving his entire arm up and down the ends split up once again, handing the whip back to Lucy she inspected it. Testing its weight and how well it fit into her hand.

"Can I try it out?" Lucy asked as she looked back up at him,

"Sure, little lady," he said and lead her through a door that Lucy hadn't noticed before, once through the door Lucy looked around and realised that it was a target practise room. Walking towards one of the targets Lucy looked down at the whip and flicked her wrist, to connect the ends of the whip then she aimed it at the target in front of her and hit the centre. Lucy then disconnected the end and went to flick it again but this time she twisted her body slightly, so the whip would curve, and the ends connected one at a time to the centre of three different targets.

Smiling Lucy turned to walk back through the door but stopped when she saw the man watching he eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Lucy continued to smile as she walked through the door back into the workshop to continue to look around with the whip in her hands. Coming across a set of daggers Lucy looked at each one carefully, they all had the same design and shape but at the end of the handle was what looked to be a gemstone, two of each colour. There were twelve daggers in all and six different gems, taking a closer look Lucy noticed that the gems that were the same colour were also the same shape, the exact same shape; there were no differences that Lucy could see the same coloured gems.

However, all the different coloured gems took a different shape, the ruby red pair was diamond shaped, the sapphire pair was round, the green pair was pear-shaped, the purple pair was heart-shaped, the orange pair was triangular, and the sky-blue pair was oval shaped. Lucy picked up all twelve of them and walked up to the desk she saw when she first walked in and put them on the counter top with the addition of the whip. Lucy looked towards the man as he walked over to her all traces of his amazed look from before gone.

"Ah, those daggers, you see the gemstones? They are actually tiny lacrima specifically for magic users." He said as he stepped behind the desk and started to calculate how much it was going to cost.

"What are the lacrima used for?" Lucy asked as she started taking out the pouch that held most of her jewels.

"Multiple things little lady, the same coloured lacrima are connected so if you give one to someone else you can communicate through the lacrima but the only audio gets through." Lucy looked at them in awe for a moment before the man continued, "If you learn how to use them right you can activate the magic they wield, and you will be able to use them in combat. Don't know what magic they have though, I'm not a wizard."

Lucy looked towards the man and she smiled as she handed over the money, "Lucky for me I am." With that said she put everything into her bag and left the workshop waving behind her. Now that Lucy had gotten everything that she needed from this town she started heading towards the edge of the forest and she called out Loke, "hello my Princess how may I help you?"

"Well, I'm just about to walk to a different town and you said that you wanted to carry some weight."

After sorting out how much weight Lucy was to carry she called out Pixus the compass and set her newly acquired map on the ground. "Okay Pixus, I need to know the direction I need to be walking to get to the next nearest town. This map doesn't tell me anything." Lucy complained as she looked towards her adorable looking compass.

Pixus started spinning his arms while giggling and pointed in a little to the left and Lucy asked him the draw the starting and ending points on the map, "Thanks, Pixus, do you mind if I call you out along the way for some help?" she asked him while smiling, shaking his head left to right before going back to the spirit realm.

Putting her heavy bag on her back Lucy started making her way through the forest in the direction that Pixus had pointed her in.

 **AN: If you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate to review or pm me, I take everyone's into account!**


	5. Chapter 5: Next Step

**AN: Hey everyone I'm so sorry about this chapter being late, I've been trying to figure out how to tie the chapters together, but I am now going to give up this story. Never Ever. I do have a new idea that I want to add in somewhere though but that won't be for another 10 chapters or so.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Hiro Mashima, I only own the plot and any other ideas that are put into this.**

 **Italics: Thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Next Step**

Trudging through the forest Lucy looked up to see that the sun was starting to fade behind the trees and she sighed as her feet started to ache, putting her bag down Lucy sat down beside it and rested against a tree and pulled out Virgo's key.

"You summoned me, Princess?" Virgo said blankly,

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me set up camp and dinner?" Lucy asked as she stood up from her spot on the ground,

"I'm sorry Princess, big brother ordered everyone to let you do most things yourself for survival training. I can only advise from a distance I'm afraid." Virgo said as she bowed to Lucy,

"You're kidding, seriously." Lucy said dropping her shoulders,

"am I in trouble Princess?" Virgo asked with a hopeful look on her face making Lucy sweat drop at her words.

"No Virgo," Lucy said as she sighed and started getting out her camping gear that Leo made her carry in her bag. Lucy started setting up her swag and campsite while Virgo advised her from beside her bag, once the campsite was set up Lucy asked Virgo what she could use to make dinner.

"You have to catch it first Princess," Virgo said, and Lucy looked at her blankly for a few minutes,

"I'm sorry I thought you just said that I have to catch my dinner." Lucy said while laughing nervously hoping that she heard Virgo wrong,

"that's right Princess you must catch it, you may use a star dress if you like because this is your first-time hunting." Virgo blankly said as she watched Lucy start to freak out.

"I don't know how to hunt," Lucy finally said exasperatedly and started pacing in front of her maid spirit.

"That's why I'm still here Princess, I will assist you for the time being," Lucy stopped pacing and started to profusely thank Virgo over and over. Walking out deeper into the forest Virgo lead Lucy to a nearby river that seemed to flow for miles, "Okay Princess, we will start with fishing."

"I used to fish all of the time with Natsu and Happy, Virgo, I know how to fish," Lucy said in a matter of fact tone, even though it was boring she thought to herself.

"I know Princess, that is why you are not allowed to use a fishing rod," after hearing that Lucy froze yet again.

"How am I supposed to catch anything then?"

"By setting up traps and you can also use your Sagittarius Star dress to shoot arrows at them." Lucy had an uneasy look on her face as she equipped into her star dress and asked Virgo how to set up traps. Virgo explained how to set up a net in the river that the fish would get caught in while Lucy tried to actively catch some fish, after setting up the net Lucy stood next to the basket that Virgo brought out for the fish to be stored in and aimed an arrow at the river.

After half an hour Lucy had managed to catch two fish and the net caught five, taking the basket back to her campsite Lucy lit up a match and started a fire to cook some of the fish on. Virgo took the basket back to the spirit world where the remaining fish will stay fresh, so Lucy didn't have to catch anything for tomorrows dinner, after eating dinner Lucy decided to practise her star magic and meditate before going to sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Lucy started a routine, wake up, meditate for as long as possible, stretch, workout, practise hand-to-hand combat and speed, walk for a few hours with heavy bags, practise hunting and setting traps, walk for a few more hours, set up camp, practise star magic then meditates again before going to sleep. It was the same thing repeatedly while Leo gave her advice and added more weight to the bags, studying with Crux and Capricorn and calling out a spirit to spar with. Today Loke said that he had something different planned.

"Okay Lucy, today I'm going to be sparring with you while Sagittarius shoots arrows at you, you will be doing this once a week from now on so get used to it," Loke said to Lucy, since Lucy began this training trip Loke seemed to become more demanding and doesn't let Lucy say no to any of the training that she has done thus far. Before he seemed hesitant about making demands and pushing her when it came to training but when he saw how determined she was he realised that he was only holding her back, so he pushed each day until she could no longer walk without it hurting and every day she could go for a little longer and a little farther than before.

"How am I supposed to do both?" Lucy asked, Lucy also stopped complaining when Loke added something to her training just asked some questions before trying to figure the rest out herself.

"That's for you to figure out, thinking and planning in the middle of battle will help if you get surprised, now begin," Loke said as he started throwing punches, Lucy started to dodge until an arrow flew right by her ear, jumping a great distance away from Loke; Lucy quickly surrounded herself with magic. Keeping her eyes closed she felt an arrow enter her magic aura and moved out of the way but just as she did that she felt a punch in her stomach.

Trying to level out her breathing Lucy wondered why she couldn't sense Loke inside of her barrier, she could sense when an arrow entered the barrier and at what angle and dodge accordingly but for some reason, she couldn't sense anything already inside the barrier. Dodging another punch from Loke and sidestepping an arrow just in time, Lucy continued to think of a way to detect both easily.

 _If I could somehow manipulate my magic aura to detect movements. Or at least something similar._ Lucy thought to herself, as she dodged some more arrows but felt herself get punched by Loke once again. Taking a deep breath Lucy focused her eyes on Loke while keeping up her magic field, moving to the side Lucy dodged an arrow and blocked a punch from Loke. Keeping her eyes on Loke the entire time while her magic aura detected the arrows, continuing this for another hour Loke told Lucy to rest and she collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. Lucy was full of bruises from the punches Loke threw at her and her body was sore at the points the arrows had hit her, despite being non-lethal they still felt like normal arrows.

"So, you didn't figure out how to detect both you just split your concentration," Loke exclaimed after Lucy had levelled her breathing and she explained what she did to avoid both of her spirits.

"Yeah basically," she said back as she got off the ground and started walking back to her tent.

"Okay, we'll work on that later, doing that seems to drain you too quickly not good if you have more than one opponent. You also need to work on analysing your enemies, which will be difficult because you already know us and us, you. We'll need to find you a training partner or several." Loke explained to her as he sat on the ground and watched her cook some of the fish that she had caught earlier that week.

"Maybe I can stop at some of the allied guilds and ask if they want to practise with me as I travel, maybe let me go on a job with them or something. This could also help improve Fairy Tails relations with them, I hope." Lucy whispered the last part to herself because if she wanted to improve Fairy Tails image that would take a lot of damage control. Beside her, she heard Loke laugh and she turned to look at him,

"Good luck with that beautiful," he chuckled out before flashing back to the spirit world to avoid the stick that Lucy threw at him.

* * *

Sitting in her meditation position Lucy focused her magic into the armband that came with the requip beginner's guide, the armband is supposed to help give a mental image for a storage space. Picturing an empty room, Lucy stayed in her meditation position for half an hour before laying on the ground covered in sweat. Catching her breath Lucy grabbed Plu's key off her key ring and tried ex-quipping it into her storage space when Lucy realised nothing was happening she stopped and grabbed another key.

"Open the gate of the southern cross, Crux." Lucy called out and Grampa Crux appeared before her, "Hey, Grampa Crux I'm having trouble trying to requip and ex-quip my celestial keys, do you have any ideas that could help?" Crux started falling asleep to look through the celestial Library before waking up with a yell.

"Well it appears that there is no record of any celestial wizard being able to requip their keys before, so I do not know why or how it could work but I have a theory. You might be having trouble because it is not your primary magic type, or it could be because each celestial key holds mass amounts of magic power, even the silver keys; they might not fit into a confined internal space." Crux explained,

"well, if it is the second option do you have any theories on how it could be possible for me to requip them in any way? It's just if I lose my keys I can't call anyone out and that's a celestial mages greatest weakness." Lucy looked up hopefully at Crux hope he has some suggestions for her.

"I'm not too sure about it because it has never been done before but I will continue to research it and send you anything I may find." Crux said as he started disappearing,

"Thank you, Grampa Crux," Lucy waved to him as he went back to the spirit world. Lucy got back to meditating once again and lasted a full hour before she dropped to the ground exhausted, not having the energy to move Lucy fell asleep on the ground.

Lucy sat up and looked at her surroundings and realised that she had woken up in her swag and not on the ground where she last remembered being. "Good morning Princess," Lucy heard a voice to her left say and swung her head around to find Virgo sitting on her knees with a fruit salad and a strawberry smoothie on a tray. "I have made your breakfast for you, are you hungry," she asked in her monotone voice.

"Virgo, did you bring me here?" Lucy asked as she took a sip of the smoothie,

"Yes miss, you passed out from exhaustion yesterday so big brother thought it would be a good idea for you to have a rest day where you can do whatever you want after your morning routine," Virgo stated,

"Really? That's a good idea I was hoping to talk to Crux again and maybe Capricorn about some more in-depth stuff soon anyway. This will be a great chance to do some more research and to figure out where to go after we hit the next town." Lucy said explained while she finished her breakfast and got ready to do her stretches, while Virgo cleaned up Lucy's dishes and went back to the spirit world.

Going through her morning routine Lucy thought about what she would do for the rest of her day off and decided it would be best spent researching and practising with her new daggers. After her morning routine ended Lucy made her way to the river stream she had kept close to throughout her travels and started to undress, slipping into the cold-water Lucy washed off the results of her morning routine and started to wonder how everyone back in Fairy Tail was doing and if they were freaking out or if Master Makarov had calmed them down. Laughing to herself and the second option because she knew that half of them would probably try to sneak away to either come look for her and the other half would be trying to stop the first half from going after her. Smiling at the thought of her crazy family Lucy got out of the lake and got dressed.

"Hey Grampa Crux, I was wondering if there was a location spell that could help me find celestial keys," Lucy asked after she had finished her morning routine.

"There isn't a location spell but there is a spell to sense if there are any nearby." Crux explained and went into more detail about it only being able to sense keys that don't have a contract with anyone and how no one has ever found a zodiac key with the spell. After giving Lucy, the information Crux went back to the spirit world and Lucy decided to practise more with her star magic and got into her meditation position.

* * *

"Okay, Lucy, today we are going to spar with your star magic, I know you haven't learnt a lot of spells, but this should be good practice anyway," Loke said as he walked into a new clearing that Lucy had found the next day.

Pushing some of her newly attained magic energy into her fists Lucy launched herself at Loke and catching him off guard, he just barely blocked her attack. This is called a starlight fist, it increases the speed and strength of her punches. Smirking at her they started throwing punched at each other before Lucy activated her shooting star spell, this increases her overall speed, like that of Jellal's meteor spell but not as powerful or fast. Practically flying past Loke, Lucy quickly turned around and sent a starlight punch into the middle of his back and sent him down face first on the dirt before she fell to the ground exhausted from the use of unfamiliar magic.

Loke got up from the ground a turned around to see Lucy trying to catch her breath, Loke got a thoughtful look on his face before he shook it away and bent down to pick Lucy up and take her back to her swag letting her fall asleep for the night before they moved on closer to the town tomorrow.

Walking through the forest towards the town Lucy estimated that she would get there before nightfall and could finally have a hot shower, smiling at the thought Lucy picked up her pace and started jogging before noticing something move out of the corner of her eye. Underneath a tree sat a small boy holding what looked to be a puppy to his chest, lifting his brown-haired head the boy stared at her with the bluest pair of eyes she's ever seen.

 **Okay, next chapter something interesting is finally going to happen, I think that this will be it on explaining Lucy's training in depth for a while. Now I will be focusing more on the search for Aquarius and more adventures, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and haven't given up on this fanfic yet.**

 **I love you guys so much! Good-bye**


End file.
